The central goal of this project is to understand the mechanisms by which the immune system responds to different viral infections by generating either a protective or curative response or an immunopathologic response. Most of the work this last year was performed in LID with the collaboration of Dr. Brian Murphy and his group on studies of respiratory syncytial virus. The results are summarized in project number ZO1 AI 00345-12 LID and will not be repeated here.